Benette Tennyson
Benette Tennyson, also simply known as "Thot Ben", is an additional secondary character of the FFTB series, debuting within the first few episodes and appearing in almost all episodes. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Tara Platt. Appearance Benette Tennyson is an alternate counterpart of Benjamin Tennyson, the main character of Ben 10, the canon franchise the FFTB series is heavily inspired by and even indirectly linked toward. Benette hails from the "D3V1-@N7" dimension, an extremely bizarre world near identical to the Prime timeline of the Ben 10 universe, but with all characters now 18 years old or older, all female, and with extremely sexualized appearances, turning them into air-headed, blond-haired characters with unintelligent, giddy personalities no different than that of a stereotypical bimbo. In Benette's case, she is near identical to her Omniverse counterpart but stated above, is now 21 years old, 6'2 feet tall, with a ridiculously over-the-top amount of femininity that doesn't hold a candle to the ridiculous proportions of Figenus, but an entire campfire. She bares a thin jawline, slightly longer neck, brighter skin, longer hair, now light-brown and down to her lower-neck, and bright-green make-up and jewelry, including eyeliner, eye-shadow, lipstick, false eyelashes, gel fingernails, and chandelier earrings encrusted with a pair of oval-shaped emeralds. Her breast are completely and utterly spherical, very similar to Figenus' chest, along with "astronomically-ample" hips, "monstrously-massive" thighs, and "galactically-ginormousally-gigantic" ass-cheeks, no bigger than a pair of beach balls, also the same size of her chest, resulting in an absolute eye candy of a figure, where no boner is left softened. Benette's entire body is covered with a skimpy, one-piece jumpsuit made out of "alien latex", its colors based off Prime Ben's Omniverse outfit, mainly black with a bright-green stripe running down the center. A huge, oval-shaped "boob window" exposes the top of Benette's breast and practically all of her cleavage, while the lower-half of her jumpsuit's backside is tight and raised, fully exposing her ass-cheeks. She wears the counterpart of her Omnitrix, nicknamed the "Thotitrix" over her left wrist. Character Information * Species: Human * Alias: "Thot Ben", "Bimbo Ben", "Tits Ben", "That Ben With The Fully-Exposed Ass" * Home Dimension: The "D3V1-@N7" Dimension, Forworld (current) * Age: 21 * Group Affiliations: "D3V1-@N7" Dimension Occupants, The Higher-Ups (one-sided, they watch her) * Occupation(s): Ben Tennyson of The "D3V1-@N7" Dimension, Part-Time Hero (both "D3V1-@N7" dimension and Forworld), Whoriest Ben In The Multiverse, Only Person Alive to Naturally Bleed Silicon Injections * Equipment: The "Thotitrix" Device History TBD Personality Stated above, Benette Tennyson's personality is practically that of a stereotypical bimbo, which is an attractive but unintelligent or frivolous young woman. Benette showcases intelligence ranging from below-average to mediocre, constantly giggling at the most childish of humor and acting inappropriate, sometimes suggestive and even highly flirtatious. Benette is narcissistic, but to a very limited extent, as while she is obsessed with her sexually-fueled look, she's not entitled and prone to guilt and shame. Despite this, Benette is overall very friendly and socializes the best she can, although she is also somewhat shy and easily embarrassed. Abilities and Powers * Human Skills: Benette Tennyson is capable of some impressive human skills, although much are unnatural due to being a human hailing from the D3V1-@N7 dimension. ** Spontaneous Learning/Understanding: Despite Benette's below-average intelligence, she has the spontaneous ability to learn and unstable some things, although this means of spontaneous is random. ** Pygakinetic Echolocation/Vibration Detection: Yup, you read that right. Benette can utilize a form of echolocation via clapping her ass-cheeks together, also able to detect vibrations. Although this ability is completely useless due to Benette literally having functioning eyes, she may utilize in unfamiliar or very dark environments. ** Superhuman Physiology: Although Benette is fully human, she can express some fantastical feats of physiology that are mostly natural. *** Photographic Memory: Benette has a photographic memory and a sharp sense of remembering even the smallest details, although she may have trouble trying to remember things instantaneous due to her weak intelligence. *** Superhuman Combat Skills/Freestyle Tit-to-Face Combatant/Pectukinetic Combat: Benette's tits aren't just for show, but weapons. Getting hit in the face with Benette's jugs is equal to two wrecking ball-sized water-balloons hitting you in the face. Other than Benette being able to essentially knock someone out by slamming her breast into their head, she expresses some decent combat skills, mostly leg-focused. *** Superhuman Accuracy/Marksmanship: Benette has surprisingly good aim, even with her mediocre intelligence. *** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Benette may be young, dumb, and filled with engorged boob meat, but her flirtatious behavior can be utilized to express a superhuman amount of charisma from Benette, as her enticing body and personality can get her practically anything she wants. *** Mind Control Immunity/Mental Block: Benette's intelligence is so downgraded by her bimbo-like qualities that any form of controlling mind will simply not work on her. *** Back Pain Immunity: Benette's spinal cord has seemingly evolved to become completely oblivious to the pain of Benette's giant tits. How exactly it "evolved" is unknown, but could just be chalked up to Benette's bosom probably being lightweight with little density. * "Thotitrix" Device: Benette Tennyson possesses the "Thotitrix" device, a variant of Omniverse's Omnitrix, containing all 5 dozen or so aliens, although different appearance-wise, mainly influenced by Benette's robust curves. The Thotitrix allows Benette Tennyson to transform into 60 or so different alien beings, and both the device and a list of every alien have their own dedicated wiki page. * Secondary Character Status: Along with Iain I. Inigma, Benette Tennyson is an important secondary character of the series, albeit one with a slightly less important status in the series, appearing in most episodes and having a kinda-prominent role in most of them. ** Fictional Existence Awareness: Similar to Figenus Foraura and Iain I. Inigma, Benette Tennyson is fully aware of his existence as a fictional character, although is not that bothered by said concept. In fact, unlike the others, she doesn't fully seem to understand the fact she is fictional and brushes the idea off. *** Popularity-Based Pectukinetic Size Alteration: The more popular Benette Tennyson becomes, the bigger her chest grows as a result, storing raw, pent-up popularity energy. ** Fourth Wall Awareness: Similar to Figenus Foraura and Iain I. Inigma, Benette Tennyson is aware of the existence of the fourth wall, a barrier between the fictional world he exists in and the real world. Again, she is not that aware of the concept of the fourth wall and either hardly or doesn't pay any attention to it. Weaknesses * Below-Average Intelligence: Stated above, Benette's intelligence is below-average, due to hailing from a dimension where every character is 18+ years old, female, bulging with massive breast and buttocks, and practically a bimbo. * Mild Body Obsession: Benette expresses mild narcissism toward her body, obsessed and almost self-conscious with her looks. * Clap of Her Ass-Cheeks: Benette's ass-cheeks are so dense they could clap together involuntarily and proceed to attract and draw attention toward Benette. * Wacky Personality: Benette's bimbo-like personality is wacky, giggly, and childish, similar to Figenus Foraura, but on a way bigger scale, as she speaks in a high-pitched, exaggerated tone. Benette can both be hardly taken seriously nor actually become serious herself. Trivia * The idea of Benette Tennyson was thought up a tad bit after writing the pages for Figenus Foraura and Iain I. Inigma, and the idea stemed from the conflicting question of "What if Ben kept from the fetish department of DeviantArt?" ** Benette's home dimension of the "D3V1-@N7" dimension is, of course, named after DeviantArt, albeit with numbers, symbols, and even a hyphen in place of certain letters, referencing leetspeak, a system of modified spellings used on the Internet. ** Benette's super-sexualized design was inspired by expansion fetishes, which are commonly depicted on DeviantArt. *** Despite Benette representing said fetishes, Benette, in no way, puts a negative light toward said fetishes, only featuring them in her design and referencing them in her abilities. Benette personally thinks no fetish should be bashed, and that unless it's illegal, people should jack off to whatever they like. The pope said masturbation is no longer a sin back in February of 2019, so go to town. * Benette was originally just named "Thot Ben", but was given a different name due to Benette sounding much better. ** Benette's name is pronounced "Beh-net-ta" ** Benette's name is based off the name of Bowsette. Remember her? Yeah, me too. * Benette's breast size is completely natural, but has rounded and shaped in a spherical form by constant plastic surgery, so are technically both natural and synthetic. * Benette's theoretical voice actor of Tara Platt was selected, due to Tara Platt being the wife of Yuri Lowenthal, the voice of teenager Ben Tennyson in the canon franchise. * Benette is extremely rich and famous in the "D3V1-@N7" dimension, explaining her make-up, jewelry, and her mild obsession over her body. * The idea behind Benette's skimpy jumpsuit in favor of a casual outfit was to enforce the idea that Benette is a full-fledged sex symbol, rather than just Ben but female and big-breasted. * Benette was to have a crush on Iain after first meeting him, but was scrapped due to wanting to keep Iain single and not yet ready to mingle. ** Benette has a girlfriend originating from her home dimension, who is currently unknown. * "galactically ginormousally gigantic" are 3 words Benette lives by.